vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mary Porter
|Mary Louise, a character from Season Six and Season Seven of the series, or Mary Dumas or Mary-Alice Claire, characters from Season Two of }} Mary Porter was a vampire who turned Rose into a vampire back in the 15th century. In the present time, she lived in a house which Damon referred to as a "vampire hoarder" in Kansas. She belongs to the same bloodline as Katherine, Stefan, Damon, Abby, Caroline and Elena. She was turned by Klaus and killed by Kol in his attempt to prevent Damon from finding out who turned her in order to find out who his bloodline originated from. Kol called her an "Original-Groupie", spending intimate time with Elijah, Klaus, Kol, and even Rebekah. She was found dead, hanging on the wall inside of her house with a baseball bat through her heart. Early History Although nothing is known about her past, Kol did say that she had befriended most of the originals. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Three In Heart of Darkness, she is found dead, staked by Kol Mikaelson using a baseball bat in order to keep the identity of her sire a secret. Personality Although Mary was destroyed before interacting with the main characters, it is mentioned part of her nature, as well as her lifestyle. Damon refers to her as super creepy but not ugly. This can be asserted in her lifestyle, as she used to live in remote places, dark, damaged, and one can assume that attracted men for fun (Damon referencing that they had intercourse). One of the qualities of Mary is that she hid or lived a life in the shadows, this could be due to lack of walking freely in the day. Kol hints that time spent with his family may have driven her to her current state. Physical Appearance We know almost nothing about Mary Porter's appearance except her hair (ginger-blonde, medium length, wavy) because before we could see her, Kol killed her to prevent Elena and Damon from finding out who turned her - so we see her as a corpse with closed eyes and ashened-greyish skin. Powers and Abilities Mary possessed all the standard powers and abilities of a non-original vampire. Weaknesses Mary had the typical weaknesses of a non-Original vampire. Appearances Season Three *''Heart of Darkness'' (Corpse/Death) Name * Mary is feminine name of Hebrew origin (מִרְיָם). The name means "bitterness" or "beloved lady". It's a biblical name, of the Virgin Mary, wife of Joseph and mother of Jesus Christ. It is a variant of the name Maria.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mary_(name) * Porter is a surname of Old French origin, and has two possible sources; firstly, it may be an occupational name for the gatekeeper of a town, or a doorkeeper of a large house, secondly, it may be an occupational name for a person who carried loads for a living.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Porter_(name) Trivia *Initially, Mary was the name for the last member of the Fell Family in the series, but was changed to Meredith. *She was nicknamed 'Scary Mary' by Damon. *She was the first character to make her first appearance dead. *She first was seen in Heart of Darkness, after Jeremy Gilbert contacted Rose about who her sire was. *She was an Original Vampire 'groupie', according to Kol. *She lived in a very cluttered house and was referred to as a vampire hoarder. *She was staked by Kol in Heart of Darkness. * According to Kol, she knew him and Rebekah, was there during the 'Klaus era' and had something going on with Elijah. * She is the only vampire shown on screen to never have any dialogue. * The broken wooden baseball bat that was used to stake Mary had previously been used by Kol when attacking Damon. Ironically, the broken bat had been used previously to temporarily stake Kol. * Mary was turned by Niklaus according to Rebekah in The Departed. * Chronologically, Mary (before 1500 AD) was one of the oldest and most powerful vampires in the series, being overtaken by Sage and later Lucien, Aurora and Tristan. * Mary's physical appearance may be indirectly based off the character of Katherine von Swartzschild from The Vampire Diaries books. * With The Other Side's collapse, she either found peace or went to Hell. References See also Category:Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Vampires Category:Ghosts Category:Deceased Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Three Characters Category:Vampire Diaries Characters